


Don’t Give Him That Look

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Your daughter gets everything she wants, and Dean just needs to accept that.





	Don’t Give Him That Look

“You ready to go, babe?” you asked your 8-year-old daughter, Isabella. She quickly put on her coat before nodding in response.

“Where are you two going?” Sam, your husband, asked as he and his brother entered the room.

“Out shopping. Girls day, nothing you two are interested.”

“Yeah, we’re going to try on a lot of clothes, and get ice cream, and get our hair done and our nails, and it’s going to be so much fun!” your daughter gushed.

“That sounds like a very productive day,” Sam laughed.

“Yeah, that sounds boring,” Dean scoffed.

“You told me last week you loved our spa day,” Bella smirked.

“Wait, what?” you asked with a snort, looking at Dean who just blushed.

“Get out of here,” he said, trying to be mad. But with Bella, he could never. This family, your family, was one that you thought you would never have, but you were glad that you did. Sam was an amazing husband, brother, and father. When he found out you were pregnant, there wasn’t a day that went by he didn’t talk to her, even when she didn’t have ears. After she was born, you couldn’t seem to pry him away from her for one second. Dean was like that as well but knew to give his brother space when he needed it.

Sam never thought he could have a family of his own. When Jessica died, all thoughts of a family flew out of his mind. He never really saw a girl in the way he looked at Jessica until he met you. You were the one for him, and he hated that it took him this long to find you, and now that he did, he was never letting you go. Isabella was his pride and joy, and he would do anything for her.

She’s asked on many occasions to have a brother or a sister, and no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t get pregnant again. Hopefully, it’ll happen soon since you were almost 30. Women don’t have to start worrying about not having kids until much later, but you didn’t want to be super old by the time you had your next child.

It was crazy to think that this all started when you went on a date with Dean, the original brother you were head over heels for. Before meeting Sam, you liked Dean since you haven’t met his brother. They were on a break, and he was away doing his own thing when you decided to be a part of whatever he wanted to do. Finding out about the supernatural wasn’t a big deal since you were a believer all your life. Dean thought he could use the company, especially from a female since all he did was take care of his little brother.

When Sam finally came to his senses and got back together with his brother, you two hit it off almost immediately, becoming more friendlier than you were with Dean. Sure, he was hot, but you didn’t share the same interests as him. Dean saw the way you’d rather stay in and read with Sam, or go work out with him, or go shopping for healthy food, that he decided to end things with you. Initially, you felt bad for leaving him for Sam, but it worked out in the end. Dean was able to hit up the bars with random women while you got to nerd it out with Sam. 

If it weren’t for Dean, you two would have never gotten together and had a beautiful baby girl. Dean preferred it this way since he loved his niece, and as happy that his brother was finally happy. Isabella was the best thing that happened to you in such a long time, so giving her what she wanted was not a problem. It’s why you were having this shopping day in the first place. She was sick and tired of staying inside the Bunker all day.

After you left the Bunker, you two had a fun day that ended in a way that you weren’t planning. One thing led to another, and you ended up buying the one thing that Dean wouldn’t approve of. However, if Isabella came inside with it, he would have a very difficult saying no to her, as with everything else.

“They’ve been gone all day, where are they?” Dean complained as he sipped his beer.

“I thought you were glad they were gone,” Sam chuckled.

“Y/N, maybe, but I wanted to spend time with Isabella. I have to get her used to taking care of cars for when I’m gone. She can’t grow up to be a book nerd like you.”

“Why not both?”

“You’re either one or the other, you can’t be both. I don’t know when you’re going to make some more kids so I can have at least one to myself.”

“We’re trying, but it’s not happening. Maybe you can watch her tonight so Y/N and I can get away for the weekend? If you’re up for that,” Sam smirked.

“You’re asking me to babysit so you two can fuck? I’m only saying yes because I want another niece or nephew. Maybe both.”

“Thanks,” Sam smiled. Before the brothers could say anything, the garage door opened, and you came in with bags and a guilty look on your face. Sam immediately got up to help when he saw your expression.

“What happened?” he asked as he took the bags from you.

“You’ll love it, I guarantee it. It’s Dean I’m a little worried about,” you nervously chuckled.

“What did you do to my car?” Dean asked with a serious face.

“Nothing, God, Dean, I scratched her one time and you won’t let it go.”

“What did you do?” he asked. Before you had a chance to answer, your daughter came in carrying the golden retriever puppy you ended up buying. She was the thing that you didn’t know you were going to get.

“Look at our new puppy! Bonnie!” Bella said with a wide smile. Dean shot out of his seat before glaring at you. He was about to yell at you for doing this until he saw his niece’s happy look and knew he couldn’t take that away from her. Sam smiled at the dog but was more amused at Dean’s reaction. “Can we keep her Uncle Dean?”

“You can’t… Don’t give me that look… I am putting my foot down!” Dean stuttered once he stared into her eyes. It seemed as if Bonnie knew what was going on and whimpered while Bella gave her best puppy dog eyes that she definitely learned from Sam.

“Please?” she whimpered giving him a sniffle and forcing a tear to roll down her cheek which she definitely learned from you. Dean groaned and waved his hands in frustration before giving up.

“I hate it when you do that. Fine! You can keep… Bonnie.”

“Yay!” Bella grinned, losing the facade. She wiped her fake tear away before running off with her new puppy. “Thank you, Uncle Dean!”

“I blame you,” Dean pointed an accusatory finger at you.

“You’re the best,” you laughed, earning an eye roll from your brother in law.


End file.
